The prior art discloses a variety of sanitary devices that are designed to allow females to void urine while standing up in order to avoid non-hygienic contact with toilet facilities. Such devices often include substantially rigid funnel structures adapted to cover the vulval region of a female anatomy. However, such substantially rigid funnel structures are typically bulky, not readily disposable, and require a user to hold the funnel structure against the body during urination in order to maintain a fluid tight seal thereby increasing the possibility of misdirecting the urine from the end of the funnel. Further, a user of such devices can experience uncomfortable side effects from urine splashing back at the user off the sidewall of the funnel structure, which may also lead to leakage out of the device, particularly where the seal is intended between the user and the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,339 discloses a female incontinence device including a generally funnel shaped receiving member that defines a groove into which an adhesive paste is disposed to provide a seal to prevent urine leakage. The device can be reused by replacing the adhesive paste each time the device is used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,917; 4,795,449; and 4,822,347 each disclose female incontinence devices having inter-labia adhesive sealing structures. Such incontinence devices are typically designed as catheters for long term use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,736 to Block discloses an extra-labia urine voiding apparatus including a container sized and shaped to externally cover a vulval region of a female anatomy. The container defines a reservoir and includes an open side that is adapted for receiving urine into the reservoir. The container also includes a flange having a substantially planar surface adapted to face and generally surround a periphery of the vulval region. An extra-labia sealing structure is affixed to the planar surface of the flange. The sealing structure includes a pressure sensitive adhesive adapted to provide a generally fluid tight primary adhesive seal between the container and external tissue generally surrounding the vulval region. The voiding apparatus also includes a conduit adapted for draining urine from the reservoir.
Although these devices may be suitable for their intended uses, improvements may still be made in providing a fluid voiding apparatus that prevents uncomfortable splash back at a user, while maintaining a fluid tight seal between the device and the user to prevent leakage. A fluid voiding apparatus is needed that provides optimum convenience for use and transport, and is cost effective for manufacture.